The X's and O's But Minus the O's
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: Its All X's but No O's Between Ichigo and Mizu OC Its a 2-shot
1. Its Good For Your Health

Kisses

Ichigo staired at the paper in his hands not quit sure how to feel of what he had just been handed by the girl that stood infront of him.

"What the hell?" Was all he was able to get out.

On top of the paper was bold letters that spelled out "Exersise schedual"(Spelling?). Below it was a list of difrent exersises like a mile run in the morning, light waight lifting in the after noon and befor bed yoga streching. But that wasnt what shucked him at the very bottom added in pen (layerd in diffrent colored pen) in large letters underlind many times with meny arrows pointing at it was

_**''Make-out with Ichigo atlest 2 times during the day for 3 or more minets!"**_

"What the hell!" He yelled his face going beyond red and almost purple in emaressment. Every one in the shop worry about his health but also amazed that he had not passed out yet.

"What?" The black haired girl asked blinking her silver purple eyes. Making her seem inoccent even if the paper sugested the oppiset.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MIZU?" He shouted pushing the printed paper into the girls face pointing at the bottom.

"Oh? That! Thats my exersise schegual." She said with an inoccent smile on her face like there wasnt somthing written like that the very bottom.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" He souted flipping over the round tabble that was in the middle of every on. In the back round Mizu could have sworn that flames shotted out of the ground. But in reality it was just everyone with there own reactiong the more inoccent of the group where blushing and looking away from the couple Mr. Hat-an-Clugs was hidding his grin behind his beloved fan. And all the soul Reapers besides the one white haired capten (Who looked like he couldnt deside wether he should be embaressed or mad) where laughing there asses off. The two children were out of the room in the front of the shop being watched by Mr. Hat-an-Clugs ever faithfull assistent. "BUT WHATS WITH THE BOTTOM?" Mizu could sware she saw steem coming out of his ears.

"Oh that!" ("DONT SOUND SO CASUAL ABOUT IT!") "You see Kissing can speed up your motabilisme (I fucked up that spelling big time I hope you know what it says) and makes you lose waight not mutch but its somthing. And seeing as I did not want to go up to a random male and start making out with said random person why not do it with the best person to do it with my boy friend." She smiled a wide bright shit eating grin.

"But- What- When- " Ichigo stuttered his face red still befor giveing up and slummped on to the ground in deffeat.

"Who knew kissing could be good for your health." Kisuke mused behind his fan.

"If your not satisfied I know somthing else we can do togeather that said to be the best form of exersise a person to get(1)." Mizu said with a sugductive grin and half lided eyes. At that Ichigo had finaly passed out from his blushing with small swirls in his eyes.

**AN: OMG soooooo many spelling mistakes whaaaa DX T,T Sorry sorry soooorry. oh and lets not for get the grammer and the missing words... I fail at life V.V -sigh- But at least I put somthing up I know it dost make up for the non existent updates in my other stories but i have a good resonse. I have been busy alllll summer. This is the first summer I have ever gotten a job pluse at the biggening of the summer I experienced the mose scarry night of my life and then my aunt/god-mother had just resently died last week pluse we where having problems with our cat so iv been pritty busy...Well I hope you liked it and laughed :)**

**There might be a seacond storry to this ;) So maybe if I gets lots of love and reads I just might at another one.**

**This storry takes place just befor Ichigo gose "Missing" and after Rukia gets back.**

**(1): Mizu is hinting about sex if you dont get it ;) Sex is the best exersies someone can do**


	2. Better Then Pain Killers

Better Then Most Pain Killers

Mizu ground as she slumped into her dest and droped her head down on to the wooden surfes. Which did not help the pearsing pain that drove through her head. The window next ther did not help eather nor the fact that today her class was more wild and loud then it normaly is which was already loud enough. Mizu groand as the door to the room was slamed open once again sending another painful pulse through her head.

What she would do to have some pain killer right now.

~TMS~

Mizu sighed blissfuly despite the killing pain in her head as she walk up the stairs that lead to the roof of her school. It was finaly lunch time and she could go see her freinds and boyfriend. And finaly get ride of the pain that ramed on the in to her scull with what seemed like an almost killing intent.

Mizu's bliss full face fell into a pout as she reached the roof the one person she wished to see more then anything no she would kill to see right at this moment was not there. But Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Rukia and the rest of the Soal reapers where hear so if a hollow was what took Ichigo away then it must not be that high of a level one if it was just Ichigo.

Mizu pouted as she dragged her feet over to the loud cluster of people and sat as far as she could where people would not bug her and ask her why she was sitting so far away. She slumped down and brought her knees to her chest and baried her face into them and wrapped her arms around her acking head. She closed her purple eyes and blocked ever one out.

~TMS~

It wasnt long into launch that a surten strawberry had gotten back from destroying a low level hollow which had been a piece of cake compared to what he had been up agains in the past.

It had been a a peace full day campared to the rest and he had been feeling the best he felt in a long time he had a small goast of a smile as he walked up the stairs and his back was straight and head held high as he march onto the roof. But when he got there his smile turned into a scoul of worry when he saw everyone but Mizu gaving a good time laughing and talking loudly. But Mizu was curled up far as she could get away from the group. Ichigo walked right past the group and straight twords the black haired girl. Frowning even more whan she did not responed to his foot steps.

"Whats up with you?" He asked as he crouched down to her level. He heard her mummble somthing into her knees. "What?" He asked leaning in more in an atempt to make out her words.

Ichigo jumped as one of her slime armes shot out and seezed him by the tie of his school uniform. "Wa-?" He did not have time to protest when she suddenly pulled him twords her and plased her natural light pink lips against his slightly chapped ones.

"Mmhp!" Ichigo protested as her toungh (I can never spell this right god danm it so sorry You hopefully understand whats going on here.) invated his mouth rather forcefully exploring and attempted to get his own musel to play with her own. This lasted almost a minute befor she pulled away with his bottom lip between her teeth.

By now Ichigos face was as red as Renjis hair so red if Mizu wasnt grinning a large closed mout sit eating grin she would have worried that he might pass out. In the back round everyone gapped open mouth at the couple.

"Thanks love." Mizu purred as she patted his no red cheek with a large closed lip and eye lid smile looking very much a fox.

"W-w-w-whaaattt!" He yelled falling back on his butt. Gapping at the girl infront of him. "W-what was t-t-that all about?" He stuttered.

If posible Mizu's grin got even bigger. "I had a head ache."

"And...What dose that have to do with what just happend?"

"Kissing is the best pain killer in the world works better then most pain releavers...and I perfur having my man over any pain releavers any day." She purred in his ear nibbling on his earloab. Causing him to stutter and turn more red.


End file.
